


What This Means For Us

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: DustinMcDreamy's Unoffical Season Four [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: After the events in 3x24, Chloe has now seen Lucifer's face and now understands the truth. Find out what happens in this unofficial 4x01.





	1. Part One

     Chloe Decker stood in shock, looking at the red, leathery face that stood in front of her. It was disfigured and unnatural, but it was attached to Lucifer's gorgeous and stunning suit that he was wearing just moments prior.

     "Chloe...." the familiar british voice of her partner softly said. His wrinkled, crimson claw reached up to his face. Upon contact, his glowing eyes flared, and he quickly spun around to hide himself.

     It was just the two of them and the silence. Chloe looked around at the army of dead bodies on the floor. Lucifer single handedly wiped all of them out.  _Lucifer._ The name echoed in her head. It wasn't a persona.

     "You...."she gasped, almost breathless from the shock. "You're....."

     Her partner just stood across from her, completely motionless as she struggled to process the words. She put her hand over her heart, it was racing a million miles a minute. The room was getting exponentially hotter. Was it her nerves or was it him?  _The devil._ The identity hit her like a hammer. Could he affect temperature? What all could he do?  _I'll sleep with you when hell freezes over. I can arrange that, actually._ Lucifer continued to stand, back away from her. 

     "What do you want me to say?" she cried. A tear was forcing itself out of her eye. She instinctively put the back of her hand to her mouth to suppress something, although she wasn't sure what that something was.

     "I can't decide what you need to say, Detective," the silky voice replied. How could the voice be the same when the face was so different? "Obviously I want you to say that this won't change anything between us. Everything can go back to how it was in the beginning." Chloe could hear a faint brokenness in his voice. "I want you to say that you still lo............like.....having me around." 

      _Back to how it was? How could anything possibly change back to how it was?_ "I need-" What did she need? Did she even know? What would even help? A moment to catch her breath? Multiple moments? "-some time-"

     As soon as 'time' left her lips, a pair of giant, pearly white wings sprung from Lucifer's back. They were just like the ones Lucifer asked ehr to track down their first month or so working together. Except these were even prettier. Light appeared to radiate from the feathers and a harp like melody seemed to faintly play as they sprung. A gust from the air expelled from the force brushed her skin and it made her feel like bubbly champagne. She felt herself sparkling in its aura. The wings pushed down and Lucifer projected himself into the sky, flying through the hole in the ceiling where he had already moved Chloe away from danger during Marcus's attack.

     She collapsed herself on the ground, her body shaking.  _This can't be real. This isn't happening._ She looked over at Marcus's dead body.  _He's Cain from the bible. Earth's first murderer._ That can't be true either, could it? She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She activated the speed dial she set up for Dan.

     "Hey, Dan, it's Chloe," she said in a sing song manner. "You knew that already. I need you to come get me. I need you to come get me. Please."

 

 

     She had the seat in Dan's car laid all the way down. She was quiet as she stared out the window. Dan tried to ask a question when he picked her up. Several, actually, but Chloe just shook her head no, crying hard, and hugged him tighter than she ever hugged him before. Possibly harder than she's hugged anybody before. Dan didn't pry farther.

     They had arrived at Linda's office, where Chloe had requested. She sat up her chair and opened the door when Dan stopped her. "I'm glad you feel comfortable speaking to Linda, and you're talking about whatever just happened. But I am super scared for your right now, and I don't know what to think happened. Please just tell me something whenever you can so my mind can be at ease, if it's possible."

     Chloe just nodded. "Can you watch Trixie tonight?"

     "Of course, Chloe," Dan replied.

     "Thank you," Chloe replied. She closed the door and headed inside the building. She hiked her way up the steps to Linda's office. The light that indicated if she had a patient was off, so she was luckily available. She rang the silent bell and waited a few brief moments. Linda opened the door and smiled when she saw Chloe.

     "Chloe! Nice to see you, come in, come in," she welcomed. Chloe nervously shrugged her way inside and made her way to the couch without much intro. "I see something is bothering you. Pretty severely. Out of everyone who visits me, you're definitely the least frequent. What is going on?" Linda sat in her chair and gave her attention to Chloe.

     "I need you to knock some sense into me," Chloe cried. There was a chuckle at the end, like she was part of a joke or a prank. Linda would say this is how the human body instinctively reacts in negative moods in a subconscious attempt to force our bodies to be in a better mood.

     "Say what is on your mind. No judgements here," Linda encouraged.

     Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled. Her eyes were closed, searching in her mind where to begin before looking at Linda. "What if I told you that Lucifer...." she found the name harder to say now, "that he wasn't lying or joking about his persona. It's not a persona. What would you say if I said he really is the devil? Not just a belief, but I saw tangible, physical proof to confirm this as a fact? What would you say?"

     Linda just nodded, processing Chloe's questions. "I have two questions for you first to narrow down this response if you don't mind. My first question is: what was this physical, tangible proof that showed Lucifer Morningstar was the devil?"

     "In this scenario," Chloe began. "He had a red sort of leathery devil face that just manifested in his skin and replaced his other human face. Like a disguise, and it wasn't a mask. It just grew. And he also has wings that emerge out of his back. Big, white, angel wings that look like a real bird's, only he has like a 25 foot wingspan and they are almost as tall as he was. And I saw both."

     "Okay," Linda added. "My second question for you is, how would  _you_ react if I were to tell you that I already knew this, and have for almost two years now because Lucifer has already shown me the exact same face that you described?"

     There it was. That was the other shoe that was going to drop. He leaned back in the couch and couldn't help but to laugh. "This isn't what I need to hear, Doc." She leaned back in and looked directly back at Linda. "That couldn't have happened. You couldn't have,  _wouldn't_ have kept that to yourself. You would have said something to me."

     "What do I say, Chloe? What do I say that Lucifer has not said a hundred times before? I found out because of his face. He said his face didn't work on you, in fact, he said it's been missing for several months. He wasn't able to-" she began to gesture at her own face, "-grow it." Chloe just zoned out at the glass centerpiece at the table in between them. "I understand it is so much to process. It took me weeks before I was able to see Lucifer again. Or even Maze."

     Chloe shot her head up at Maze's name being mentioned. "Maze?"

     Linda took a breath for what was about to come. "Yes, Maze." She emphasized the name firmly.

     "What about Maze?" Chloe asked.

     "Lucifer is the devil. What do you know about his relationship with Maze?" Linda asked.

     Chloe sat on the couch, not breaking eye contact. "They......come from the same place. They're friends."

     "Where would they both come from? What has Maze been saying she is?" Linda asked firmly.

     "Oh my god. That would make Maze from Hell. Hell isn't real. Is it? Is Heaven?" Chloe asked.

     "Yes, and yes," Linda said firmly. Chloe put her head down and combed her fingers through her hair. "She said she's a demon. What does that mean?"

     "From my understanding, " Linda began. "She is just a citizen of Hell. People from Canada are Canadian, people from Spain are Spaniards, people from Hell are...demons. And it was her job to punish and torture the souls in Hell. But, since bad people go to Hell, she is technically good. Deep down. Deep, very deep down."

     "This isn't happening," Chloe said, perking her head back up.

     "What I would recommend is speaking to Amenadiel," Linda recommended. 

     The blows to reality kept hitting her over and over like the universe was a greedy UFC fighter and Chloe was already bleeding on the ground. The referee was already declaring the winner, but the champion holder kept punching when it didn't need to anymore.

     "What is he supposed to be?" Chloe asked.

     "An angel, God's first son," Linda replied.

     "For fuck's sake," Chloe exasperated. "God is real, God really is Lucifer's father. Anytime he talks about his father, and complains, he is actually talking about God. What is my life?"

     "I think we should pause for today. You have enough to wrap your head around," Linda advised. "This is not a one day adventure. This is a road trip, a very very long road trip with many frequent stops." Linda stood up to escort Chloe to the door.

     "Wait," Chloe paused, standing up. "Father. Mother. Lucifer said Charlotte Richards was married to his dad. Who was she?"

     "A story for another day, Chloe!" Linda insisted. "Charlotte Richards is her own day long session!"

     "Why!? What was she?" Chloe begged.

     "God's wife! The goddess of all creation! She escaped Hell and entered Charlotte Richard's body when Charlotte was murdered on that case and walked away from the crime scene until the beach incident where Lucifer used a flaming sword to create a new universe where he sent her to create a new existence for life, at which point the real Charlotte Richard's soul re-entered her own corpse and has been living as her old human self with no memory of what happened while the goddess was living in her!"

     Chloe backed up against the door, stumbling into it. "That-" she began. "Is a lot."

     "Go. Get some rest. Hug your daughter. Your life is going to change knowing that all of this," she said, gesturing to the sky. "Is real, and affects  _everything_ you thought you knew about living," Linda said.

     Chloe just looked at the doctor and nodded. "Thank you for that advice. I will see you......soon. Very soon."

     "I have no doubt," Linda replied.

 

 

     Chloe sat at home, drinking a bottle of wine, straight from the bottle, looking at files of her old cases where Lucifer's supernatural abilities came into play. She was writing notes in the margins of the papers when the door opened and the sound of boots hitting the hardwood floors had her refocus the attention.

     "I'm home," Mazikeen announced. She looked over at the cop over on the couch. "Whatcha doin, Decker?" Chloe got up from the couch and quickly headed over to her roommate. Chloe stood close, examining every inch of her roommate. "I normally love being checked out by a hot piece, but what the fuck are you doing, Decker?"

     Chloe brought her attention to Maze's eyes. "You're a demon," she said. Mazikeen was still perplexed, raising an eyebrow. 

     "That's just something I say to describe myself," Maze said slowly.

     "No, no it isn't. You've been telling the truth. Just like Lucifer has! This whole time!" Chloe said. She poked Maze's face, and Mazikeen swatted her hand away. Maze looked at the bottle in Chloe's hand and snatched it out of her grip and then distanced herself into the kitchen.

     "What's gotten into you today?" Maze asked.

     "I know the truth. All of it. There's no sense pretending around it anymore, Maze," Chloe argued. Maze sighed and turned back to her roommate.

     "What did Lucifer do?" she asked.

     "I saw his face. And his wings. And I thought I was going crazy, right? So I went to Linda, and Linda says she's known for TWO. YEARS!" Chloe exclaimed.

     "He finally fucking did it," Maze replied. "He showed you his face. He said that was missing!"

     "I'm not quite on that...tier level of crazy yet. But you're saying it's true, you're a demon from Hell." Chloe replied.

     "I have a face too. You want to see it?" Mazikeen asked.

     Chloe slowly approached. "You have a devil face too?"

     "It's not a devil face, it's my demon face. There's a difference. Mine isn't as scary, I think, but it's a little more disturbing because it  _is_ very human. I don't even think I've shown Linda before," Maze explained.

     "Show me," Chloe insisted. "I can handle it."

     "You sure about this, Decker?" Maze asked. Chloe nodded vigorously. Maze sighed in response. "Alrighty then." Maze bowed her head down to let her hair fall over the left half of her face. She combed it so it was as covered as can be. She lifted her head back up. When it parted from her face, Chloe saw the open gashes that revealed the bloody muscle underneath, and the gapes around her mouth revealed sharper fangs. "What do you think?"

     Chloe squinted at her friend. "I've honestly seen worse at a crime scene. Maybe I'm in shock and can't process it yet." Maze slowly turned around, and when she faced Chloe again, her visage was human looking again. She shrugged in response. 

     "I'm glad he finally had the balls to tell you. He was whining and moaning and was afraid for you to know all these years," Maze replied.

     "Well," Chloe started. Maze looked at Chloe curiously. "He didn't mean to. It was an accident."

     "Ugggghhhhh," Maze groaned. "That pussy ass bitch. How did he react?" 

     "He....flew away," she replied.

     Maze rolled her eyes and headed to the fridge to grab a beer. "Typical Lucifer." She headed to the counter and grabbed a bottle opener, popping the lid off her drink. She took a sip of it before looking at Chloe curiously. "You're holding up surprisingly well. Linda was a mess for like, a month."

     "Well, I definitely had my freak out, but now, knowing the truth, every weird thing in the past three years finally makes sense. It's so relieving and freeing, actually," Chloe replied.

     "Maybe it's because you were-" Mazikeen said before pausing herself. She quickly put the beer back in her mouth.

     "Because what?" Chloe inquired.

     Maze took a gulp and set her drink back down. "Forget it, I wasn't really sure where I was going with that anyways. All that matters is that you know." Maze gasped with excitement after her sentence. "Can we tell Trixie?"

     "Absolutely not. Dan and I promised we would not impose any religion on her. Even if......this one's true...." Chloe said.

     "Now you can join Lucy, Linda, and I on our crazy adventures like sending Lucifer's soul to hell and recessutating him. We did that to save your life that one time that psycho professor poisoned you," Maze said.

     Chloe's brain and facial expressions both were contorting to process that information. "Not on that tier of crazy yet. I am going to get some much needed rest, and then I am going to work tomorrow and see Lucifer again. Goodnight, demon roommate."

     "Goodnight mortal human roommate," Maze replied.

 

     Chloe was back at work the next morning. The news had been released that Marcus Pierce was the Sinnerman, was responsible for Charlotte Richard's murder, and was involved in a gang shoot where he was found dead at the scene of the crime. The office was stirred, but they were processing, and were moving along with business. Dan quickly rushed up to Chloe.

     "Hey, Chloe, is uhm, everything ok? Do you need more time off because of the whole Marcus thing?" Dan asked.

     "No, I'm good. Really really good. I have actually never felt better. A huge weight has been taken off of my shoulders. I feel so relieved-" Another officer walking by gave Chloe a grimacing, angry look at her remarks. "Not because of Pierce being dead! Other personal things! Jesus Christ." Chloe gasped. "Am I allowed to say that still?"

     "Take it easy," Dan said, comfortingly putting his hands on the sides of her arms. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Are you feeling happy because of Lucifer?"

     "Yes! Lucifer! Exactly! I finally feel so free!" Chloe exclaimed.

     "Same here," Dan said. "So glad we'll never have to work with him again."

     "What? What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

     "Lucifer quit. What are you talking about?" Dan asked.

     "What do you mean he quit? I need to see him!" Chloe demanded.

     "Ok ok," Dan said. "I thought after all the drama he's put you through you'd be more relieved."

     "He's my friend, Dan," Chloe argued. "He's our friend."

     "Not mine. Amenadiel is my friend," Dan replied.

     "Amenadiel," Chloe repeated. "Good idea, I'll find him." She slapped Dan's arm in a thankful way before heading out of the precinct. She called Linda and got Amenadiel's address. It took her only a few minutes to get there. Apparently, he kept a close distance to Lux. She opened the door to find his apartment unlocked. It was a small studio apartment, with one singular white bed being the only furniture in the apartment. The bed was directly underneath the natural daylight emitting from the window. 

     "Amenadiel?" Chloe asked. 

     "Chloe," the older brother's voice announced. She turned around, and there he was. "What perfect timing. I just arrived home. I was right behind you walking up. Sorry for the lack of furniture. I am a simple man, and furniture in Los Angeles is so costly." His voice was even more political than usual. He was definitely a bad liar.

     "You flew in here," Chloe replied. "You and Lucifer can do that teleporty fly-y thing."

     Amenadiel chuckled. "Your humor is always delightful, Detective Decker. Surely my brother's tall tales aren't-"

     "Cut the crap, angel boy. I know the truth. I saw Lucifer's face, Lucifer's wings, I saw Maze's face, I spoke to Linda. I need to find Lucifer," Chloe rushed.

     "I, uh-" Amenadiel stuttered, processing how to navigate this situation. Chloe did a 'hurry up' gesture with her hands before Amenadiel relaxed his face, giving up the fight. "Fine. Let's start from the beginning. We can't find Lucifer?"

     "No. I mean, I haven't really _looked_ looked, you know? I was just told he quit his job as a police consultant," Chloe replied.

     "Wait," Amenadiel said. "He got  _paid_ to do that? He was on  _payroll_?" Chloe nodded. "Did you check Lux?" Chloe just looked at Amenadiel and bit her lip. She gently played with her fingers as if she was deep in thought. "You literally didn't try his home first?"

     Chloe exasperatedly let her arms collapse to her sides, the thud against the fabrics made a slightly louder noise than usual in the very barren studio apartment. "Excuse me for wanting to speak to an angel of the lord in this manner." Amenadiel rolled his eyes as Chloe slowly closed the gap between the two of them. "Do  _you_ have a face?"

     "Technically yes, but in all of human history, any human who has witnessed an angel in its true form has been driven insane by such incomprehensible exposure to divinity. Even just seeing my wings would be dangerous to many a mortal," Amenadiel explained. Chloe just stood there and nodded her head. Amenadiel looked at her with annoyance. "Let's go, Chloe."

 

 

     

     The two of them arrived at Lux via car, much to Chloe's disapproval. Amenadiel insisted he was not going to be used as a taxi service. He had waited a long time to receive his wings again, and he was not going to abuse the privilege.

     They entered the club using Chloe's key Lucifer gave her very early on into their partnership. The words used were "Come over for a shag anytime you need. No need to call ahead. I love a good sexual surprise." They made their way up to the penthouse suite, but to their dismay, there was no sign of the devil himself.

     Chloe sighed in disappointment. "I'm getting really worried. Don't you have some angel tracker? Some mystical bond to find him?"

     "Lucifer has to pray to me for me to know his location. Previous times when I've searched for him, I did so by flying through the skies using my divine sight, but only in predictable places I assumed he'd be. If the devil wants to stay hidden and he has the means so, he will," Amenadiel replied.

     Chloe collapsed on the couch and buried her face in her hands. "I screwed up. I didn't accept him. All these years, he's kept me at a distance and I never knew why. It must have been because he was afraid of me finding out and reacting like how I did."

     "Partially," Amenadiel replied absent-mindedly.

     "What would be the other part?" Chloe asked.

     "The other part of what?"

     "Well, you said partially just now. So there's more to the story. More reasons that explain his behavior or my relationship with him," Chloe replied.

     "Oh," Amenadiel replied, noticing his error. "I did not mean to imply more. English linguistics have so many odd rules to them. I am sorry for the inconvenience."

     "You're a bad liar, Amenadiel. Maze is better. She said something earlier that made it sound like there was something she wasn't telling me, but she got herself out of it better than you're doing. There is something more to this, and if it affects me, and if it affects my relationship with Lucifer, and if it affects him coming back to me, I demand to know!" Chloe insisted.

     "Are you positive you want to know, Chloe?" Amenadiel asked. "Because there is no unhearing the answer. It could very well affect your life, and your relationship with Lucifer  _will_ change. Your mindset of your existence and potentially your purpose here on this planet may change. Is that something you are prepared for?"

     Chloe stood her ground and nodded. "Tell me."

     Amenadiel sighed. "Now that you know that Lucifer really is the devil, have you had a chance to consider why his angelic power to draw out a soul's desire does not affect you?"

     Chloe shrugged and shook her head. "I never put much thought into it, just glad he couldn't."

     "And have you had a moment to consider why he is able to bleed or be injured in your presence?" Amenadiel asked.

     "Wait, he's actually...supposed to be invincible?" Chloe asked.

     Amenadiel nodded. "Angels cannot be injured using tools of man. Only weapons forged in hell affect us. Except when he is around you, Chloe." Chloe's face changed to concern, she broke eye contact with Amenadiel and began to canvas the room instead. "Do you want your explanation still, Chloe?" She turned back to him and nodded slowly. She was hesitant, but now she needed the truth. "Why are you an only child, Chloe?" 

     "My mother and father had a very hard time conceiving me. It took them many years. They almost gave up. And then they got lucky. Mom and Dad said I was their little-"

     "Miracle?" Amenadiel asked. The word sliced through Chloe, her attention sharply turning to Amenadiel. She didn't have a word for the emotion she was feeling right now. It was not anger, it was not fear. It was far from happiness, however. It was more like determination that she would have for solving a puzzle, or working on a case. She stared through Amenadiel like she stared at crime scene photos until the answer appeared. "In the year 1980, my father sent me down to Earth to bless a couple that was unable to have a child. In my millenia of living, he has never asked me for that type of request before, or any other angel. I didn't know why, or who this couple was,and I never kept tabs on that couple or that child after the deed was done. But it came to my attention a few years ago that the couple was in fact John and Penelope Decker, and you were that child."

     A tear emerged from Chloe's eye. She wiped it away with her pinkie finger. "What does that make me?"

     "I don't know," Amenadiel replied.

     Something inside of Chloe snapped at that response. "You don't KNOW!? You create my existence, and you have the audacity to say that you don't KNOW!? Lucifer is missing for reason and this was supposed to explain why and you tell me you don't FUCKING KNOW!?"

     "My father works in mysterious ways, Chloe!" Amenadiel shouted, causing Chloe to condescendingly laugh. "My assumption is that you are Lucifer's soulmate since he loves you so much! But no, I don't know for certain!"

     "No," Chloe argued. "No. No. Lucifer doesn't love me."

     "When you two almost got together two years ago, he was so happy. But that's when he found out. And given his relationship with our father, he was afraid you were going to ruin or betray or hurt him or something along those lines. That's when he ran off to Vegas and married Candy. To cope with thinking that the love of his life was going to be a biblical betrayal."

     "That was two years ago. What about last month when he puts on this whole romantic dinner to one-up Pierce? He didn't say anything then either," Chloe argued.

     "My brother is not an emotionally intelligent man. Almost all of my brothers and sisters, including myself, are inexperienced with human emotions. He's afraid and damaged. He had to mourn one of our brothers, mourn our mother, and had to watch you falling in love with someone else all within the past year. And to top it off, he believes his love has rejected him for what he truly is, which has been his greatest fear. My brother is not perfect, and he is responsible for a lot of damage on you, but I believe your kind has a saying that goes along the lines of 'We are only human'. Imagine how much harder it is to be human when you're not one," Amenadiel explained.

     Chloe began to shed more tears for Lucifer. She took a deep breath to regain some composure. "We need to find him fast before he does something drastic. I don't know what kind of state he's in. Where else would he go? He wouldn't go as far as leaving LA would he and go to Vegas again would he?"

     Amenadiel's eyes opened wide and he looked at Chloe with fear. "He would leave LA, yes. But I don't think Vegas is his destination."

     "Then where would he go?" Chloe asked.

 

 

 

     Maze stood in Chloe's kitchen, trying to use the hand blender to mix some cake batter. She was repeatedly smashing the buttons, mumbling angrily under her breath. A button was successfully pressed and the pistons began to whirl, splattering her with mix. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Maze yelled.

     "Are doing ok in there? Mom doesn't struggle this much making chocolate cake," Trixie said.

     "I don't eat cake. Or make it. You're lucky I like you. This sucks," Mazikeen said. 

     There was a gust of wind, and a flapping sound. Maze turned around to see a sad, slightly drunk Lucifer. His eye liner was smudged and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair wasn't as nicely polished and styled as usual. "Mazikeen," Lucifer said.

     "How'd you get in without opening the door?" Trixie asked.

     "Trixie, can you play in your room for a bit?" Lucifer and I need to have an adult conversation," Maze asked.

     "As long as I still get my cake," Trixie said, walking off to her room, closing the door behind her.

     "You look terr-"

     "I'm going home, Maze, I need you to come with me," Lucifer demanded.

     "You can get to Lux by yourself. I'm watching Trixie, and Chloe says no more bringing her there," Mazikeen replied.

     "I'm not talking about Lux," Lucifer said sternly. Mazikeen raised an eyebrow and looked at him inquisitively.

     "You don't possibly mean-"

     Lucifer nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "I want. To go. HOME."

 

 

     


	2. Part Two

     Mazikeen approached Lucifer slowly and cautiously. No matter whatever angry or violent mood he was in, even when he had threatened her, she was never afraid of Lucifer. However, in his current state of sadness, she was so worried and nervous about what to do.

     "Okay," she said softly. "We can go home. Just tell me what's wrong."

     Lucifer's nose actually sniffled. It was gross and disgusting. The immortality was supposed to come with completely functional bodily functions as well. Excess mucus in the nose was not supposed to happen, but the human emotion of sadness must be too powerful. 

     "I'm the  _devil_ , Hell is where I belong. We've both overstayed our welcome on Earth. You've been begging to go back, so chop chop. Let's go," Lucifer said, extending his hand.

     "Well," Mazikeen said, "We can't just leave right now. Not right this second. I'm looking after the little human. She's fragile. She could-" Mazikeen began to gesture randomly with her hands. "- _touch_ something and die!"

     "Well that really won't be my concern, now would it?" Lucifer asked. "We barely get any children in hell. And as monstrous as this little one can be, I highly doubt she qualifies our criteria."

     "Well I would greatly prefer if she didn't go anywhere off of this mortal plane," Maze counted with an annoyed tone. She never thought she would have to argue  _against_ endangering a child's life before. "Can I call-"

     "NO!" Lucifer loudly exclaimed. "You cannot call her. Absolutely not. I will leave you here."

     "DAN," Mazikeen angrilly retorted. "I was calling Dan." She angrily swiped her phone and headed to her room. She sent a quick text to Chloe.

          >>> HE'S AT YOUR HOUSE. HE WANTS TO GO HOME. HURRY.

     "I don't hear any calling, Mazikeen!" Lucifer angrily yelled.  

     "It wasn't registering my thumbprint! Calm the fuck down!" Maze yelled in response. She quickly dialed Dan, who answered only after a few rings.

     "What is it, Maze?" Dan asked.

     "Hey, Dan," Maze said in a very sing-song voice that was definitely not her style. "I need a really big favor. I need you to come pick up Trixie. It's an emergency."

     "I can try to leave, yeah, what's going on?" Dan asked. "Is this about Lucifer?"

     "Yes, Dan, Trixie would like that, yes," Mazikeen hinted.

     "Are you in danger?" Dan asked.

     "No, but my family member is, he's really hurt and I have to make sure he gets home safely," Maze said.

     "Lux? Where is home?" Dan asked.

     "That's not important, just please hurry! 'Kay, thanks, bye!" she said, hanging up. She took a deep breath, calming herself down.

     "Mazikeen, what is the hold up?" Lucifer asked.

     "I want to pack up a few things!" Maze replied.

     "We do not need worldly possessions in Hell!" Lucifer argued.

     "But I want them!" she said, grabbing a few items she liked, and put them in a bag. She took a deep breath and looked around the room. This could be it. She did really want to go home. But she felt conflicted. She didn't want to leave this way. She knew Lucifer didn't want to leave for the right reasons. But this could possibly be her only chance back home. She had to make a decision here.

     She added a few more items she wanted to keep just in case they do end up back in Hell. She would stall Lucifer as long as she could, but she didn't know what her next move would be. Once she exits the room, they would be going to Hell. What she needed was an additional destination first.  _Linda._

     Maze exited the room with her bag. "Are you finally ready?" Lucifer asked with a sigh, extending his hand. 

     "Not quite," Maze said. "We need to say goodbye to Linda."

     "We?" Lucifer asked.

     "Yes, we. She is our friend," Mazikeen replied.

     "Your friend. She's my former shag buddy and current therapist," Lucifer argued. Maze knew Lucifer didn't mean that, he's just in a lot of pain right now. 

     "She's my best friend, and I want to see her," Maze said. 

     "Fine, we'll fly in there first, chop chop," Lucifer said, hand still extended. Maze eyed it, she didn't exactly trust Lucifer right now to actually fly her to Linda's.

     "Demons hate flying. It isn't natural for us. I'll barely survive the flight to Hell. Let's drive. It's your last day to drive that sexy muscle car. May as well enjoy it," Maze argued.

     "I don't have it, I flew here," Lucifer replied.

     "Then fly to it, and drive it here," Mazikeen argued. "I can keep watching Trixie until Dan gets here."

     "No." Lucifer said sternly. "I am leaving. NOW. With. Or Without you."

     Maze failed in her attempt to stall. She was trying to buy time. For Dan, Chloe. But most importantly, for herself. She wasn't so sure anymore. Hell was nice, Earth wasn't as bad as she thought. But she really liked Chloe and Linda. She loved Trixie. Ella was okish. She didn't really have companionship in Hell. She had Lucifer, but that was before everything changed since they got on Earth. She didn't think Hell would be what she remembered it to be. And now, having the immediate decision on her lap, she didn't want to choose wrong.

     "Go without me," Mazikeen said firmly.

     "I beg your pardon?" Lucifer asked.

     She was calling his bluff. There's no way he would leave without her. This would buy the time she needed to get Chloe to talk some sense into him. "I am not leaving until I can say goodbye to Linda properly. So-" she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Can you please get the car?"

     The two of them just held eye contact for a few quiet moments before another tear shed from Lucifer's eye. "Goodbye, Mazikeen." His wings flapped, a gust was breezed into the room, and he was gone from the kitchen. Mazikeen's breathing hitched as she realized Lucifer had just abandoned her. She made her way over to the couch and collapsed onto it. She began to cry as Trixie opened up her door.

     "Do you need a hug, Maze?" she asked. Mazikeen forced a smile and nodded her head. Trixie headed over and cuddled with her on the couch. It was Trixie's warmth that made Mazikeen realize that she couldn't go back to Hell anymore. She could never leave Chloe, Linda, or Trixie behind.

     It was a few minutes before Chloe and Amenadiel arrived at the house. Mazikeen had stopped crying, but she was still visibly upset. "Trixie, please head to your room. We need an adult conversation."

     Maze nodded at Trixie, letting her know she was going to be ok and Trixie gave one last hug before leaving the room.

     "Maze, what happened with Lucifer? Where did he go?" Chloe asked.

     "He went back to Hell. I tried to stall him the best I could. But he really left me here on Earth, knowing that he is my only way there," Maze said. "I didn't want to go, not anymore, but just the fact that he abandoned me."

     "He went to Hell?" Chloe asked. "What's the magnitude of that? What does that mean?"

     "I've been trying to get him to return to Hell for about five years, Chloe. He adamantly refused to ever go back. This is serious," Amenadiel replied.

     "And now he's gone forever," Mazikeen replied.

     "Mazikeen, I have my wings again," Amenadiel replied. She looked up at him with wide eyes in astonishment. "It means I can go to Lucifer, and it means that if you ever needed to go back, for whatever reason, I could take you there."

     Mazikeen chuckled. "You'd really do that for me? Hell's not your favorite place."

     Amenadiel laughed. "No, no it is not. But you, Maze,a re one of my favorite people, and I would do anything to make sure you are happy. However, your friends here would miss you."

     Chloe nodded. "We would."

     Maze smiled. "Well, let's not make this too soft a moment. I wasn't going to, at least not yet. But, this new revelation does indeed get us closer to bringing Lucifer home. The question is, how do we get him to come back? He obviously won't care about me, and he's never listened to you a day in your eternal life."

     "That  _is_ an obstacle. Perhaps we need to give him a few days before we attempt contact?" Amenadiel asked.

     Maze sighed, Lucifer  _was_ dramatic. Perhaps all he needed is a week in Hell to see how much he doesn't want to be there. 

     "Stupid question," Chloe began to say, "would there be a way for me to talk to him?"

     "You would need to die," Mazikeen said flatly. "And we already did that once with Lucifer so he could return to hell. That's not something we can risk with a real human."

     "Amenadiel can't just fly me?" Chloe asked.

     "Mortal beings cannot just pass through celestial thresholds. Only somebody from from divinity or damnation would be able to," Amenadiel replied.

     The room was silent for a few seconds as they pondered. "But what if I was born from divinity?" Maze and Amenadiel both gave Chloe a confused look. "You said that your father specifically arranged for me to be put on Earth, and that had never been done before. Lucifer's powers do not affect me, I make him bleed, you said I might be his soulmate. What if I can enter his.... _realm_?"

     "You told Chloe she was his soulmate from God?" Maze asked in an annoyed tone.

     "She caught on we were hiding more," Amenadiel replied. "And as for that theory, I have no way to test it. When I carried Charlotte's soul into Heaven, it left her corpse. Even assuming this was  _possible_ , I have no idea if your body will travel with you in this situation, I don't know if your soul gets loose and ends up in another body, I don't know if you die, and also, I don't know if you get personally trapped in Hell for all eternity! There are too many unknown possibilities in that insane scenario."

     "I say we try it," Maze said. 

     "Are you listening? I just listed a bunch of ways Chloe could be negatively affected!" Amenadiel exclaimed.

     "I don't think your father would let anything bad happen to Chloe. I think Chloe's right. If she was put on this Earth for Lucifer, then this has to work. Your father works in mysterious ways remember? Plus, you cannot kill a human. So no matter what you try to do with Chloe, she can't die in your hands," Mazikeen replied.

     "Those are just more far fetched excuses!" Amenadiel replied. "I cannot condone this."

     "You just got your wings back from your father!" Maze argued.

     "I believe that was to bring Charlotte to Heaven," Amenadiel argued.

     "AND bring Chloe Decker the miracle baby to Hell!" Maze retorted.

     "Enough!" Chloe exclaimed. "I am new to all of this, and I honestly do not know fully what is happening. I'm sure everything Amenadiel said that could happen to me is true. I believe there's also a million other things that can go wrong that we have not thought of. But I do know that I would do  _anything_ for Lucifer. And I know he only ran away because I hurt him. And that is something I need to fix."

     Chloe turned to Amenadiel and grabbed the sides of his arms. "Amenadiel, your entire religion is about faith. Ella once said the ability to choose to believe is what makes faith so amazing. So I am choosing to believe that this will work. I have faith in you and your father that this is going to work."

     Amenadiel stood in silence, looking at Chloe's eyes. "Okay, Chloe Decker. I will have faith. I'll take you."

     "I have to go too. Neither of you know the layout like me," Maze replied.

     Dan entered the house now to see the three of them standing there in the living room. "Maze, is everything ok? Is Trixie ok?"

     "It's a long, complicated story, but everything is essentially good. Sorry to make you come over," Maze replied.

     "Wait it's good Dan is here now. And didn't arrive late. We don't know what'll happen to Chloe," Amenadiel said.

     "What's going on?" Dan asked.

     "There's a possibility your body is going to be left behind. It absolutely cannot be moved from this spot," Amenadiel whispered. 

     "Right," Chloe responded. "Dan, I need a favor. Keep Trixie distracted. Do not let her enter my room. You do not enter my room. If you do enter my room and see me, do not do  _anything_ _._ Keep me where I am. Under  _no circumstance_ can you call the police or have me be moved."

     "What the fuck are you talking about? What are you about to do?" Dan asked.

     "It's so hard to explain, Daniel. All I need you to do is trust me more than you have ever trusted me before. This just like the Palmetto case. We are keeping secrets to protect the other. I can explain later, but you need to  _promise me_ that you do not do anything, because if you do, I may die." Chloe lectured. "Promise me, Daniel."

     "I promise if you explain later," Dan said.

     "Yes, of course. Just don't mess this up," Chloe said before hugging Dan. "Let's go." The three headed in Chloe's room and she shut the door behind her. She got into the bed and laid down. "Is this ok? I don't want my body to fall."

     "This should be fine. I need to be in the middle," Amenadiel said. "You each need to hold my hand."

     "Angel's first threesome," Maze teased.

     "This is not the time for jokes, Mazikeen," Amenadiel replied. They all got onto the bed and lied down. They each grabbed one of Amenadiel hands. "You two ready?"

     "Yes," they both replied. Chloe closed her eyes.

     "One...two....three...." Amenadiel counted down. Suddenly, Chloe felt a rush of air, as if she was speeding down a highway with the windows all rolled down. It felt strong and forceful, but then their air was still, yet cold, the the light on the other side of her eyelids wasn't coming through anymore. She opened her eyes to see towers and walls of gray rock, as if she were in a trench.

     Mazikeen chuckled when she say that they had successfully transported Chloe into their underworld. "Welcome to Hell, Chloe Decker."


	3. Part Three

     Chloe looked in awe at the gray stone columns that surrounded her. She placed her hand against one to see what it was like. The stone was hard and dense; it looked porous and airy, but it felt heavy and smooth like metal. It was ice cold to the touch on the surface, but Chloe felt a contradiction of fire on the other side, even though this stone wasn't hollow.

     "Let's find Lucifer before something dangerous happens to Chloe," Amenadiel ordered.

     "Don't let go of my hand, Decker," Maze demanded as she pulled Chloe's attention away from the walls that surrounded them, urging her to walk forward. 

     "I don't know what I imagined, but it wasn't this," Chloe said. "Where's all the....torture?"

     Amenadiel gestured to a steel door with a name engraved onto it. "Every soul generates their own hell and their own torment, unless you were a high notoriety offender. In which case, demons such as Maze do it personally."

     Chloe looked over at Mazikeen who nodded with a proud smile. "You weren't kidding, you really were Hell's best torturer?" Chloe asked.

     "Several thousand millenia running," she replied enthusiastically. "Now, let's go find my boss."

     They walked through the numerous valleys of Hell together. As instructed, Chloe never let go. The place had a peculiar effect on her. Part of her wanted to shake and scream with fear, but the other part of her felt calm, peaceful, and tranquil, almost as if she were relaxing on vacation. 

     "How much farther is Lucifer? What even are we looking for? A throne room? Castle?" Chloe asked.

     "Ideally we'll see him walking around from room to room. I know which area he liked to visit the most," Mazikeen replied.

     "So we don't even know one pinpoint location?" Chloe asked.

     "Mazikeen, there's the possibility your theory may be incorrect," Amenadiel replied.

     "What do you mean? He didn't exactly have a permanent location," Maze said.

     "He might now," Amenadiel countered. "Chloe's soul is with us."

      Chloe looked puzzled at Maze who looked like she was processing the information Amenadiel gave her. "Oh fuck."

     "What does that mean? Why 'fuck'?" Chloe asked.

     "When Lucifer was last down here in order to interrogate the professor who poisoned you, he was mortal because he was in your presence. He almost got trapped in his own version of Hell," Amenadiel replied.

     Chloe's heart began to race. "So because of me, he may get trapped as a prisoner?"

     "Hold up, we do not know that. Lucifer has his wings now. He didn't at the time. That means he should be in control," Maze argued.

     "We do not know that either. This is unchartered territory for all of us," Amenadiel replied.

     Chloe's feet stopped moving. Amenadiel and Maze were jerked back when Chloe paused. She was hunched over, catching her breath. "What are we doing here? Should I leave? Is that best for Lucifer?"

     "Chloe, we do not know. This might just be the worst case scenario. But what I do know is that if Lucifer doesn't see you, then he will never be happy again," Amenadiel replied.

     "He's right, I'm sure Lucifer is fine. He shouldn't have brought it up to begin with," Maze replied, glaring angrily at him. "We need to keep moving forward and stay positive. Whatever happens, we will face it together."

     Chloe nodded her head rapidly before looking back up. "Okay, okay," she panted. "You're right, let's keep moving."

     They continue to tredge forward through the gray trenches, following Amenadiel's instinct and limited knowledge of the area. Chloe kept her eyes ahead of the group, mostly, until she heard a faintest whisper in her ear.  _Chloe Decker._ Chloe looked around her to see who made the whisper when she froze upon seeing one of the jail cell doors. The door was labeled 'Johnathan Decker'. 

     "What the hell is that?" Chloe angrily asked. Mazikeen and Amenadiel quickly turned around, their eyes widening in panic upon seeing the name on the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Chloe angrilly marched to Amenadiel and grabbed him by the torso of his shirt with both fists. "WHY IS MY FATHER IN HELL!?"

     "I'm sorry, Chloe, I had no idea!" Amenadiel spat out. Maze quickly tried to pry the detective off of her ex-boyfriend. 

     "My father was a good person!" Chloe cried! "There's nothing he could have done to make him deserve to be here!" Mazikeen got Chloe to break off of Amenadiel, but as soon as he was free, Chloe dashed over to her father's door.

     "Chloe!" both of her biblical friends yelled after her. Chloe was already at the door, opening it. She stepped inside a corner convenience store. Though she had not personally been in this store before, she knew immediately where she was.

     "Dad?" Chloe called out. She made her way over to the cashier where a man in a police uniform was at the register.

     "Just the candy today?" the clerk asked. 

     "Yeah," John replied. "My daughter called and asked me to get them for her."

     Chloe's breath hitched. She had forgotten that detail about that day. Most of that day was a blur, but now she remembered. She spoke to her dad earlier. He asked her if there was anything she wanted before he got home. She had asked for Reese's Pieces, her favorite. 

     "He was here because of me," she muttered, tears welling in her eyes. A guy in a mask entered the store, raised a gun, and unloaded it into John. John collapsed on the ground. "DAD!" She rushed over to her father's body and knelt over him to hold him. "Dad? Dad stay with me."

     "Chloe," John coughed out, blood coming out with the words. "I won't see my daughter, Chloe, again."

     "I'm right here, dad, I'm right here," Chloe cried, cupping his face.

     "I can't get her,....her candy," John replied. In his final moments, he was more concerned about Chloe getting her her candy than his own life. 

     "Stupid candy," Chloe cried. "This is all my fault, it's my fault."

     Amenadiel and Mazikeen ran in, trying to grab Chloe, but Chloe wouldn't move from her father's body.

     "Chloe, we have to go," Mazikeen, urged, trying to yank her out.

     "This is my fault, I can't leave him here," Chloe said. She was back at the store entrance, and John had gotten shot right before her eyes again. She ran over to him as he fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

     "I can't get my daughter her candy," John repeated.

     "This is all my fault," Chloe uttered, which placed her back at the store's door, watching her father get shot one more time. As she ran over to her father, Mazikeen and Amenadiel were able to re-enter.

     "Chloe, this isn't your fault! Perry Smith arranged to have your dad killed! Perry Smith! Perry Smith!" Mazikeen yelled.

     "P...Perry...Smith," Chloe muttered. 

     "My daughter......she thinks I have abandoned her....." John coughed out. That snapped Chloe's attention away from the candy. 

     "What? No? I have never thought that! No!" Chloe said.

     Mazikeen and Amenadiel were able to move Chloe away from John this time, despite her screaming and her protests. They made it out the door and back into the gray canyons where Chloe continued her panting and crying.

     "What the fuck was that?" Chloe asked. "Why is he here? Why was he saying those things?"

     "Aside from the most twisted evil people in history, people go to hell if they feel guilty about their life when they die in their final moments. Your father must have thought he was abandoning you right before he died and he may not have been able to break that. As soon as he forgives himself, he will go to heaven," Amenadiel replied.

     Chloe was still sniffling hard. "He has been in hell for thirty years because he thinks he abandoned me?"

     Amenadiel gave a pitiful sigh. "It appears that way." 

     Chloe took a deep breath and calmed her composure. "And as soon as he forgives himself, he goes to heaven?"

     "Chloe...." Amenadiel warned.

     "I have to break through to him. I know what to expect now, the candy caught me off guard. I know I did not cause this. Perry Smith did, and no matter where he was, Perry Smith would have gotten to him. I know that, and the guilt won't trap me again. Maybe that same truth will set him free," Chloe replied.

     "We just almost lost you," Amenadiel argued. 

     "Amenadiel!" Chloe yelled sternly. "My father has been rotting in hell for thirty years. Let me fix this!"

     Amenadiel nodded and gestured to the door. Chloe turned back to it and took another deep, calming breath before headed back inside the convenience store. She saw her dad get shot another time, which definitely was a blow to her psyche, but she fortified her composure and headed over to John.

     "My daughter, she thinks I've abandoned her," John choked out.

     "Dad, it's me, Chloe. I'm all grown up. Don't you recognize your wife's eyes in mine?" Chloe asked, holding his hand. John looked at her.

     "Chloe?" John choked.

     "It's me," she replied calmly. "I have never blamed you, or thought you left me. I have never once thought anything bad about you. This situation actually inspired me to become a detective. This wasn't a robbery, dad. Someone intentionally hired someone to kill you. But it's ok, because I got that son of a bitch. I am happy, I am healthy. You have a granddaughter, Trixie, and I have told her all about you, And Mom is doing okay too."

     John just looked at her and nodded. "I....can't walk you down the aisle...."

     "It's ok. Mom did, and I know you were there in spirit. I actually had your old name tag on me. Something borrowed. You were on the aisle with me the whole time," Chloe reassured.

     John smiled. "Tell me about your husband, does he treat you right?"

     "Well, we got divorced. But we are on great terms. We are still great friends. And he is a great dad. And there was a new fiancee, but he was bad, so I kicked him to the curb. And there's my partner, Lu.....Luke. He's complicated, but I know that he loves me a lot, and he has trouble saying. But I'll get him whipped into shape. You do not need to worry about me, Dad. I am tougher than all three of those guys combined," Chloe promised.

     John let out a chuckle. "I have no doubt, sweetheart. But I worry about you being a detective, it's dangerous."

     "I know, dad," Chloe replied. "And I won't lie, I have had some close calls, but I always get back up. I have to make these streets safer, just like you told me you were always doing. For Trixie and Mom."

     John sighed. "You're not mad at me?"

     "Never," Chloe said. "It was rough not having you around, but it made me who I am. And you never really left me, because you're with me all the time."

     John smiled. "I've waited so long to hear you say that, Chloe."

     Chloe smiled back. "You need to forgive yourself, Dad. You did everything right. I couldn't ask for a better dad."

     "Thank you, Chloe," John replied. The store lights became brighter and brighter, and suddenly Chloe was back in the trenches of Hell, sitting next to the wall, with Amenadiel and Mazikeen behind her. 

     "Looks like you did it," Maze said.

     Chloe began to cry some more and the two of them headed over to her to hold her and comfort her. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to endure," Chloe said. "I never thought I'd get to talk to him again and say those things."

     "But you did," Maze replied. "How do you feel?"

     Chloe took a deep sigh. "Part of me is relieved, and the other part is....it's like I lost him again."

     "You got him where he needs to be. Where he always should have been. You are the strongest woman I know, Chloe Decker," Amenadiel replied. Chloe smiled at him when Mazikeen abrasively cleared her throat.

     "Really? You want to try to one-up her in  _this_ moment?" Amenadiel asked.

     Mazikeen rolled her eyes and Chloe laughed, taking the heartfelt moment to wipe her tears away. "It's ok, Maze. We all know you're the universe's best bad ass."

     "Thank you," she replied flatly. "Now let's get back on track finding Lucifer."

     There were some old sconces on some rusted, cobwebby lamps on the rocky walls of Hell that began to be illuminated. "Well would you look at that?" Chloe asked. "Let's follow those."

     "Follow what?" Maze replied.

     "The lights that just lit up," Chloe gestured to the very lit lamp next to her with a slightly condescending tone.

     "Chloe, those torches have never been lit a day in their millenia lives. Are you implying it is for you?" Amenadiel replied.

     Chloe's jaw dropped and looked back at the torch, which was still glowing. "Well I would advise you stay close to me, then, since I'm the only one that knows where she's going."

     Mazikeen and Amenadiel obliged and followed Chloe as she traversed and navigated her own way through the depths of Hell when finally they approached a room that read 'Samael'.

     "Oh no," Amenadiel replied. "He _is_ stuck."

     "Who is Samael?" Chloe asked.

     "That's Lucifer," Maze replied. "His birth name his dad gave him."

     "Right," Chloe said. "He's trapped in Hell because of me."

     "No, Chloe," Amenadiel replied. "You cannot go in there with that sort of thinking. That's going to get you trapped down here forever."

     "Exactly," Maze replied. "You need to put all of the blame on Lucifer because he has the emotional control of a newborn infant.....who was dropped on its head......that the mother really needs to slap...."

     "Al-right...."Chloe interrupted. "I got the hint. Whatever I see is not my fault. This is not my fault. I need to get Lucifer to focus and bring him out. What was Lucifer's hell last time he was here?"

     "Him killing our brother repeatedly. It was self-defense. He was going to kill our mother. This took place in his penthouse," Amenadiel replied.

     "This will be easy," Chloe said. "At least I know exactly what to expect and how to handle it. Penthouse. Brother. Killing. Self Defense." She headed over to Lucifer's door and turned the knob, walking in. She definitely was not walking into Lucifer's penthouse. As she took a few more paces forward, she immediately recognized the white marble plaza as the dome where they confronted Marcus. This is where Chloe saw Lucifer's face. As the hall ended, and the main room opened, she saw Lucifer with his Devil's face, and she saw- herself, standing across from him.

     "You're the devil, Lucifer," the other Chloe said. "How could I ever love you? You're so evil, and not to mention hideous."

     "Stop it," Lucifer begged. 

     The other Chloe screamed a blood curdling scream, falling backwards. "A MONSTER! DON'T KILL ME!"

     "I am not a monster! I could never do that to you, Detective!"

     Marcus was suddenly back in other Chloe's arms, they were both shirtless and kissing. "Oh Marcus," she said softly. "I love you so much more than Lucifer. I would choose you over and over again."

     "Please stop," Lucifer cried.

     "Over and over again."

     "Chloe, please-"

     "Over and over again."

     "Chloe-"

     Other Chloe was full clothed again, screaming at Lucifer's face again. "YOUR FACE!"

     "Lucifer!" the real Chloe exclaimed, drawing his attention away from the other Chloe.

     "Well this is the first time there's been two of you," he replied out of breath; he had clearly been emotionally exhausted. 

     "Lucifer, I am not a vision. I'm the real Detective Decker. Your partner. I'm here to bring you home," Chloe replied, moving closer to him.

     Other Chloe let out another scream, drawing Lucifer's focus back to her. "I could never love somebody like you! Never in a million years!"

     "That's not true!" Real Chloe yelled, drawing him back.

     "Well this torture takes the cake," Lucifer scoffed. "Giving me false hope as if I actually deserve her."

     "Lucifer," Chloe replied, moving closer to him. "I am so sorry for how I reacted. But I spoke with Linda, Maze, and Amenadiel, and they explained everything to me." She was now by his side, she brought her hand to his red, wrinkled, burnt off face.

     "You risked going to hell to save my soul once. I had to return the favor. Because I love you, Lucifer. I have for a long time," Chloe replied.

     "Remember all those times we got super close and romantic and then you ran away though?" Other Chloe asked. "I'm probably still harboring onto those negative feelings and they are going to ruin something eventually." Other Chloe shrugged. "Unless you back out now and stay here."

    "That's not true, Lucifer," Chloe replied. "I forgive you. You were scared, and you have every right to be. And I am scared too. But Lucifer, I need you."

     Lucifer's face began to shift back into his human appearance, until Other Chloe let out an additional wail, forcing the two of them to turn back to her. "I am a child of God, Lucifer. Put here on this Earth to punish you. Do you really think dear old Dad wants you to be happy? He'll ruin this to torture you, and I will be the tool to do so."

     "That's not true, Lucifer. Your dad put me here for  _this_. To  _save_ you! To bring you back to Earth because that's where he wants you to be! That's why I am able to be here as a human! Your dad led me to you! He lit up the torches on the walls which Amenadiel said have never worked! He loves you! I love you!" Chloe monologued before kissing Lucifer's devil face. When their lips parted he was the handsome human once again.

     The two of them just stared at each other for a moment. "Wow Detective. I know after shagging up with Daniel, you'd kiss just about any ugly creature, but that face, really?" 

     Chloe chuckled. "You're too hard on yourself, Lucifer. I love you, no matter what you look like. I want you to come home with me," Chloe said. Lucifer looked apprehensive, but then smiled. The room became bright, and the four of them were all in Chloe's bedroom. They all were excited, hugged each other,a nd then opened the door. Daniel looked surprised to see the four of them walk out with Lucifer.

     "Lucifer was in your bedroom this whole time?" Dan asked.

     "No," Chloe replied. "I'll explain. How long were we in there?"

     "Only about five minutes," Dan replied. "Did that really need all the theatrics?"

     "Theatrics are the best part of living, Daniel," Lucifer replied. "Come here, I've missed you."

     Lucifer gave Dan a big hug which Dan slightly hesitated but patted him back. "I do not know what is going on, but I want a drink."

     "Let's join you. I think Lucifer and Decker need a moment to talk," Mazikeen suggested.

     The three of them left, leaving only Chloe and Lucifer behind. "I meant what I said, Lucifer. I love you. But if this is going to work. I need to know if you love me back."

     Lucifer looked so indecisive. "I'm scared, Detective. I've fucked this up every time between us. I don't know what the future holds in store."

     "Neither do I," Chloe reassured. "But the point is to try anyways."

     "What's the point?" Lucifer asked.

     "Faith. You have faith that everything will work out, and you pray that it will," Chloe replied. 

     Lucifer made a sound of disgust. "Those are two of my least favorite things, Detective."

     Chloe chuckled. "I know. But am I your favorite enough to make up for those?"

     Lucifer looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes."

     "Then tell me, Lucifer. Lucifer, who has never lied to me. Tell me honestly."

     Lucifer took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and held the detective's hand. "I love you, Chloe Decker. And there is nothing on this planet that can ruin that."

     The two of them kissed once again, wrapping their arms one another all while Trixie was playing her room; Dan, Maze, and Amenadiel were out getting a drink, calling Linda and inviting her to join; and while a woman was standing in line at an airport, holding her plane ticket.

     "Next!" the female attendant at the ticket counter announced. The woman in line approached the counter and slid over her plane ticket and license. 

     "Evelyn," the attendant replied. "Pretty name.

     "Oh, please," the woman said with a giggle. "Call me Eve."

    

     

     


End file.
